


如果SP演员在娱乐圈 1

by Ian17



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian17/pseuds/Ian17
Summary: ⭕SP预警娱乐圈小白甜蜜风，和我之前写的不大一样这篇很短，试试水，不知道大家喜不喜欢完全，完全瞎写的，大家不要当真。
Kudos: 115





	如果SP演员在娱乐圈 1

“咔。”  
“好啦，ok，大家辛苦了，今天拍的不错，收工。”导演今天大概心情很好，终于喊了停。  
此时嘉锐光着屁股趴在少城的大腿上，动弹不得，臀部一片红肿，几个明显的巴掌印横亘在臀峰处，但是他丝毫察觉不到。不是他不愿意动，是实在有点尴尬。他趴在自己男神的腿上，被导演打板的声音拽回现实，心脏猛地缩紧，连呼吸也沉重起来。  
还没有从尴尬中觉醒，他感觉到腿根处有衣料摩擦的感觉，他猛地一回头，就看见少城面无表情地帮他套裤子。  
真的，还是太帅了，现场近距离观察和隔着屏幕看还是不一样，这种直接的颜值上的冲击力……嘉锐吞了吞口水。  
“嗯...”少城看着面前的人一动不动就盯着他的脸看，本想说点什么的，突然发现自己好像还不知道他叫什么，只好说：“你抬一下可以吗？”  
还没等他说完，嘉锐回头看了下对方的手正提着他的内裤，停顿在了大腿根部，他立马羞红了脸，腰部发力，微微撅起了屁股，内裤划过刚刚被一顿狠拍的臀部，被尴尬冲淡的疼痛又回到了身体里，嘉锐扭了扭身体，从少城身上爬起来了。回想起刚刚自己的反应，实在是很丢脸。一开始他以为终于爬上了梦中情人的腿，会克制不住自己。但是真是太傻太天真，少城的巴掌下来的时候，他就陷入了挣扎-被抓死-更痛-挣扎-被抓死-更更痛的恶性循环中，越到后面速度越快，最后的时候他感觉耳边噼里啪啦的巴掌声要掀翻屋顶了，自己也挣扎的特别厉害，好像还哭了。他不由得伸手摸了摸屁股，看看还是不是好的。  
“擦下脸。”少城递了张纸巾给面前的人。  
真的哭了吗？？天呐，好丢人，嘉锐摸了摸脸颊，还好已经干了，估计眼睛还是红红的。他礼貌地双手接过少城的纸巾，放在了荷包里。

“你俩，准备一下，直播要开始了。”经纪人大哥的声音从隔壁的直播室传来。  
“先化妆。”接着又吼了一嗓子。

嘉锐坐到镜子前照了照，发现眼睛红通通的，还好，他摸了摸脸，幸亏没有毁掉他英俊的容颜。便由着化妆老师随便收拾了。

“Hello，大家好，欢迎大家收看今天的直播节目，今天是我们的新人见面会，弈嘉跟大家打个招呼吧？”主持人热情洋溢地开场。  
“Hi，大家好，我是弈嘉。”弈嘉是嘉锐在网上起的名字，虽然现在SP视频已经合法化了，但演员和制作者们一般不用真名，就像少城肯定也不是真名，但是他真名叫什么，嘉锐还不知道...  
还没等少城给大家打招呼，屏幕上就被一大片弹幕刷屏。  
手机用户9988：哇哇哇哇，我老公来啦！  
手机用户0965：天呐天呐，我需要吸氧啊！哥哥我可以！  
少城的皮鞭：他来了，他来了，他带着他的巴掌来了！  
倾国倾城：啊啊啊，哥哥操我！  
肤白貌美大长腿：楼上在说什么虎狼之词，哥哥别听他的，日我啊！！  
......  
嘉锐汗颜，现在女孩子都这么奔放了嘛？他偷偷抬眼望了下少城，只见他一副淡定的样子，啧啧啧，不愧是现在公司的当家首席主动，人气真是非同一般啊，这接受赞美依旧岿然不动的气质，很好，很有主的范儿。  
“看来大家都是非常地热情啊，那下面有请少城来跟大家打个招呼吧！”主持人见缝插针地串场。  
“Hello，hello，大家下午好，我是少城，很开心又和大家见面了。”全是一番套话，废话，谁喜欢听你说这些啊？可是帅哥做什么都是有人买账的。手机屏幕另一端的粉丝们，跟打了鸡血似的嗷嗷直叫。嘉锐又偷偷打量了会儿少城，确实怎么看怎么帅，顿时想跟那群粉丝一块叫起来。  
啊啊啊，这个人现在就坐在我旁边啊！！！  
嗷嗷嗷，我刚刚还趴在他腿上呢！  
而你们，只能隔着屏幕看，loser！  
虽然内心戏很多，但是嘉锐还是保持着面部的平静，开玩笑，签约前的表情管理课程不是白上的好不好。  
少城亲切地跟大家互动问好，余光扫了他几眼，笑着跟粉丝朋友们说道：“这是我们公司新来的演员，我的师弟，大家有问题可以跟他互动哦！”说着他碰了碰嘉锐的肩膀，示意让他多说话。  
999皮炎平：城哥又来奶新人啦！  
营养跟得上吗：哇！那少城你是不是刚打完人啊？  
一心只想ghs：废话，看看新人的眼睛，一看就是刚哭完，城哥功力十年如一日啊。  
微博用户4399：羡慕！！！  
今天阿清的屁股肿了么：羡慕！！！+10086

看着弹幕刷刷的飞过，嘉锐都觉得自己眼睛要瞎了，但是主要问题都抓住了，他想了会，对着屏幕笑了笑：“嗯，是刚刚结束拍摄，辛苦城哥了。”说着他对少城笑了笑。  
微博用户3567：啊啊啊啊，儿砸，妈妈告诉你，也就现在你还笑得出来，少城他不是东西啊。  
你若安好，便是晴天：恭喜城哥，喜提迷弟一枚。  
手机用户10086：城哥，城哥！手感怎么样！  
少城笑眯眯地对着屏幕，若有所思地活动了下手腕，看了看嘉锐，说了声：“不告诉你们，你们又摸不到。”  
？？？  
这句话，几乎让嘉锐的屁股下意识地抖动了一下，真是被刚刚那顿给打怕了。  
果不其然，屏幕里又是一片哀鸿遍野，还炸出了不少少城和阿清的cp粉。

爱疯用户：？？？我听错了吗？这宠溺的语气？   
手机用户10000：@阿清，你老公出轨了，不谢。  
爱笑的小酒窝：@阿清，人间不值得。  
阿清的屁股：@阿清，阿清跟我吧。城狗已死。  
微博新用户：只见新人笑，不见旧人哭啊。呜呜呜，我的阿清。@阿清。  
阿清：？？？  
手机用户1221：我看到了什么？  
倾城是真的：天呐，发糖啦！同框即怀孕！我不管！倾城 is rio！  
阿清：莫cue我，欢迎新同学。

“让我们欢迎阿清同学进入直播室，双击给个666。”一旁的主持人也跟着笑闹。  
嘉锐看得目瞪口呆，虽然知道为了给新人造势，让前辈热热场什么的是常规操作，但是首席主动给自己拍片，首席被动串场自己的直播间，嘉锐觉得有点受宠若惊。他瞟了眼身旁的少城，他嘴角带着笑意，两眼里都是星星，温柔地看着屏幕，没有说话。和刚刚给自己提裤子的样子判若两人。也对，阿清可是他的官方CP...正常营业，可以理解...  
”我们可以看到大家真的非常热情啊，现在到了我们的互相提问的环节，两位嘉宾可以从弹幕中选取你感兴趣的问题像对方提问，那么谁先开始呢？”  
“我先开始吧，”嘉锐想着还是得表现一下，就自告奋勇地上了，他扫了眼屏幕，嗯，有了，“咳咳，请问少城最喜欢哪种类型的被动？”这俗套的问题，不亚于问男明星的理想型。  
“乖一点的，最好抗揍。”看吧，果然，俗套的回答，哼哼，还想从千年的狐狸口中套话吗？  
轮到少城了，他看了看屏幕，先是笑着跟大家开玩笑：“弈嘉是新人脸皮薄，大家嘴下留情哦。”然后继续看了会屏幕，才侧过头对他说：“看来大家都是技术流，很关心我技术有没有下降，嘉锐你和大家说一下可以吗？”  
这叫什么问题啊……让我评价大神的技术吗……那当然是很好啊，可是让我怎么开口啊！  
“嗯……”他小心地措辞：“城哥的技术向来都是很好的……这次他只用了巴掌，但我感觉打出了皮带的效果。”说完实在是有点受不了，脸颊红扑扑的。顺带扫了眼弹幕，果然都是一片调侃，偶尔几个夸他可爱。他整理了一下情绪，对屏幕露出一个笑脸。“现在可以问城哥哦，大家有什么问题吗？”  
“啊，这边有一个问题哦，胡萝卜666同学问城哥您现在有固定被动吗？”  
“没有哦。到我了是吗？嗯，我看看。”少城一边嘟囔着一边用手划拉着屏幕：“啊，有了。嗯……这位同学应该是现改的名字吧，奕嘉的屁股问你，最喜欢的主动是谁？最喜欢他的哪一部作品？”  
嗯……送分题，答案就近在眼前，呼之欲出啊。但是不能说得太露骨吧……嘉锐咬了咬嘴唇，说道：“嗯……我最欣赏的主动当然是城哥啦，他技术好长得帅，从没有负面新闻，他坚持了这么多年，为了这个圈子的发展做了很大的贡献。”他一口气不喘地说着，这种官方语言应该ok吧？“我最喜欢城哥的作品是很久之前的一部，叫做《空燃》。”说完，他小心翼翼地看了看少城，这基本上算是他最古早的一部作品了，嘉锐还是有点担心暴露了自己迷弟的身份啊。  
少城心下有些吃惊，他没想到嘉锐居然看过那么早之前的片子，那时候国内环境不理想，后期制作和发行都是日本公司做的，在国内的流传范围很有限，而且名字也不叫空燃，那是汉化组的名字，不过具体叫什么，他也不记得了，没想到会被嘉锐提起。他重新打量了会旁边的人，清爽干净的头发，眼睛不大，但是水灵灵的，整个人显得温柔又有灵性，但是自己之前确实没见过他。  
少城听完答案，看了下屏幕，果然很多人开始质疑说自己并没有看过这部，他停顿了一会儿，对着屏幕说：“没想到弈嘉会看过这么早的片子，不过确实是很久之前，我有参与过的一部作品，你有心啦。”说着拿胳膊顶了顶嘉锐的肩膀，转头对他笑了笑。  
本来嘉锐心里还有点打鼓的，看着少城没有太大反应，便松了一口气。  
本来也只是迎新福利直播，不用太久。又问了几个问题后，就结束了今天的直播，  
嘉锐看着少城活动了下坐久了的腰部，感觉他马上就要走了。他连忙站起来，微微弯下了腰，向城哥表示感谢：“城哥，谢谢，谢谢你今天的照顾。”  
“不客气，李司宇，不用叫我城哥，我叫李司宇。”少城，不，李司宇站了起来，淡淡地和嘉锐说了自己的名字。  
嗯...李司宇...自己终于知道了他的名字吗？虽然嘉锐也不知道是哪几个字，但是他没在意，距离就这样一点一点被拉近了不是吗。  
其实有很多方法可以查到他的真实名字，圈内很多大粉也引以为豪，但是嘉锐从来都没有这么做过。  
因为他知道，自己总有一天，可以走到他面前。  
听到他说，我叫李司宇。

晚上洗完澡后，嘉锐躺在床上，拿出手机打开sp社区，在倾城cp话题上面找到了他看过无数次的“倾城CP十大高光时刻混剪”。视频总共时常不到五分钟，但绝对是个很牛叉的剪刀手，素材不仅仅只是出版的作品里的，还有一些路透。他们这个圈子受众很小，基本上不会有演员那样的烦恼，这也是为什么现在都敢露脸的原因，因为基本上不会出圈，但奈何少城和阿清实在是太太太火了，所以他们的路透非常多，不仅是图，还有视频什么的。比如现在这个视频里一开始的花絮片段，应该是开拍前两人正在准备，阿清趴在少城的腿上，在玩手机，少城将头凑过去和他一起看，手臂撑在阿清的脑袋边，时不时地低头说话，两人姿势非常的亲热。随着背景音乐逐渐走向高潮，视频里的画面变得更加激烈，阿清跪在少城的腿间，双手求饶似的抓着少城的大腿，哭得梨花带雨，赤裸着下半身，臀部一片通红肿胀，两条雪白的大长腿跟着哭泣的身体一起颤抖。视频里的少城没有露脸，只是从床上站了起来，一把抓住阿清的腰，把他扑倒在床上，然后顺势跪坐在他的大腿上，手一扬抽出了自己的皮带。  
这个片段实在是太太太有名了，有着“十女九硬”的美誉，嘉锐虽然不是女的...但也看过，再回顾一遍的感觉，依旧是那么心潮澎湃。  
最后一个镜头应该是偷拍的，是少城阿清两人在车来车往的马路旁聊天，偷拍者应该是在马路另一边，全程高糊，两人靠的很近，好像是因为路边太吵，阿清没有听到少城在说什么，突然靠近了，而少城也正准备凑近说话，两人的脸只相隔1cm，此时一辆公交车驶过，将他们完全挡住。  
没有人知道那是否会是一个吻，随着BGM进入低吟的曲尾，在混乱的马路边，两人营造出一种“无论世界如何拉扯我向前奔跑，但你我静静依偎在彼此身旁”的浪漫感。这个视频也到此结束。  
已经不知道是多少次看这个视频了，嘉锐深呼吸了几口，想着明天是第一次和少城正式拍摄，还是早点睡比较好，设了一个闹钟，把手机调成飞行模式，就睡了过去。


End file.
